


dream maker's gonna make you mad

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Shootings, Trigger Warnings, homophobia I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9:00pm</p><p>It was the first time he and his boyfriend decided to go out partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream maker's gonna make you mad

**Author's Note:**

> ill take it down if you think it's too insensitive

9:00pm

 

It was the first time he and his boyfriend decided to go out partying. 

 

No particular reason, they just wanted to enjoy themselves, meet people. 

 

10:00pm

 

They had arrived a couple of minutes ago, smiling at each other and sipping their drinks, watching the crowd of people dance and push against each other.

 

11:00pm

 

"May I have this dance?" The green haired boy smiled and held out his hand. 

 

The brown haired blushed and shyly took it, standing up and walking towards the dance floor, their hands tightly intertwined. 

 

12:00am

 

"J-Josh, I'm scared?" The brunette whimpered, face buried in his shirt, trying to stiffle his sobs. 

 

"Sh sh sh, baby boy. Everything is going to be alright, you just have to be quiet," the green haired boy whispered, running his hands through the younger boy's hair. 

 

They had locked themselves in a cubicle. 

 

Josh had pushed Tyler towards the bathroom as soon as he heard the first gunshots. 

 

12:15am

 

They heard the door violently being kicked open. 

 

Tyler suppressed a scream. 

 

12:16am

 

Everything was quiet, the only sounds coming from the footsteps coming closer to their cubicle. 

 

Tyler closed his eyes and started to pray.

 

12:16am

 

Time stood still. 

 

"I love you, baby boy."

 

The younger boy let out a cry. 

 

"I love you too," he sobbed.

 

The door was kicked open. 

 

12:17am

 

Everything was quiet.


End file.
